The New World
by Jack Hargreave
Summary: The new world is here, free and prosperous. Mankind is once again moving forward, strong and determined. It's a true miracle at long last. But some are still waiting on the threshold, about to fully embrace their new lives.
1. The Hunter

**Welcome, this is a series of shorted chapters which are intended to focus on the characters of Lightning Returns after the end of the game. **

**Note that this is based purely on speculations and doesn't necessary reflect on how it will end at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy in any way.**

**The Hunter**

The streets are buzzing with life. Parents and children on their way to some playground, lovers spending the day together, men and women simply enjoying the day, children playing without a care in the world. I know as I take all of them in… I know that this is what I wanted; a world with people in it. A world in which mankind can prosper and grow… not simply fight a losing battle for survival.

Where we can live, not survive.

I feel inspired as I watch complete strangers help each other, even those who could be considered a burden. Every soul is unique, complex beyond words, a marvelous wonder which should be preserved.

I learnt this when I was a child, when there were just a handful of us left in the world, in a world where everyone had to do his part in the fight for survival. Every life is a gift, and no one deserves to die. I treasured these values over everything else; that was my curse as the last human in the world. But I lost sight of my goals and values over time. I got consumed by my own grief and guilt, I alienated the people who were closest to me and retreated into the shadows. I managed to hurt those people and many others.

That was a mistake I'll never be able to pay for… but I have been able to come to terms with my sins and move on with my life.

I wanted to repent from my sins and forced my views of justice upon others, I lost everything that made me into who I am and who I were. I couldn't see the faults of my way and became blinded, a man who was but a shell of his former self.

I couldn't see that I was on the wrong path until a savior came and managed to beat the truth into me, a savior I believed to be dead, the savior and champion of all souls.

The Shadow Hunter is no more. I am myself yet again, and I can now see the world for what it truly is, and the people who inhabit it.

I'm thankful for this second chance, I won't waste it.

**A/N: Hello, and thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. **

**It's intended to be split into four chapters (as of now), each of them focusing on one of the confirmed characters in Lightning Returns. **

**I intend to leave them open for interpretation since we don't know how the story of Lightning will end (note that this varies depending on the character). **

**This chapter was about Noel, I think he's one of the harder characters to interpret. I doubt he'll die permanently in the game, he'll most likely survive and join Lightning and the others in the "new world" in some shape or form, probably with his Yeul at long last. What's your thought in this matter? **

**Feel free to drop a review, that would be mostly appreciated. **


	2. The Director

**Welcome to the second chapter of "The New World".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy in any way.**

"_When all hopes are lost, only then does reality acquire that sharp focus that defines who we are and what we have become."_ Greg Bear

**The Director**

The sounds of waves crashing down onto a sandy beach rouse me from my deep sleep. I open my eyes and wake up. The bedroom is silent except for the ocean's waves outside. I blind a few times and gets out of the bed. I'm silent as a mouse despite the fact that I'm living alone. It's a habit from before which I haven't been able to erase.

The sun's glorious rays peer through the windows, illuminating faint particles of dust in the air as I get dressed into a pale shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. It's hardly an apparel I'd show myself in public with, but it's what I prefer to wear before I go to work in the morning.

I glance at the nightstand before I leave the room. A framed picture sits there next to a digital clock. It shows me, mom and dad some time before the purge. Mom is the only one who's smiling. It's a forced smile, but it's still a smile. Dad looks bothered and distant; I think he had an urgent meeting to attend to at the time. I myself am sulking, angry at both dad and mom. I'm angry at dad because he used to priority work over us, his family. I'm angry at mom for putting up for it. I'm even angry at myself for putting up with it.

But regret is all I can think of as I watch that picture right now. That was the last picture of us all together. As a family…

I couldn't understand back then; why did he spend so much time at work? Why couldn't he be the father and husband me and my mother needed? Did he value his work and money more than us? Did he hate us and used work as an excuse to get away from us?

It was obvious to me afterwards; he was simply trying to provide for us and keep us safe in his own way. I did apologize to him many times during the years that followed the fall, just as he apologized for not being there for us.

The ironic twist to it all is that I ended up just like him; a man who buried himself into his work and forgot what was truly important to him until it was too late to change anything. I guess I'm my father's son after all.

I slowly leave the bedroom and make my way to the kitchen. The house recognizes me and comes to life. The coffeemaker is just about to finish a cup of newly brewed coffee when I reach it. I let the bitter aromas indulge my senses for a short while before I take the cup and make my way to the living room.

It's been a while since we were guided to this new world. People have settled down, the old ways of things are slowly returning. Children are born, old people die, people get sick and returns to health. There was a heavy price for it all, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I open the backdoor in the living room and walks out onto the beach. My house is a bit away from the larger settlements with only a few other houses around, all of them owned by other Academy officials and executives. I may enjoy meeting people and work with hundreds of faces each day, but I also enjoy the solitude of my home. It's comforting to be alone after a hard day at the office or in the field somewhere.

Alone… I never truly understood which sacrifices my father made until I became a man with power and influence myself.

On the day I was appointed the director, my father taught me a lesson; "A true leader knows that he is nothing without the admiration and respect from the people he's supposed to lead."

I did my best to honor those words and never stray away from the ideals of the Academy, but I lost my way somewhere along the road, trapped by the past.

It took me a long time to remember that and finally move on from the past to embrace my responsibilities, to be the man I needed to be.

The sun is already high on the sky. I know that there'll be a car with three security guards at my doorstep within the hour, same as yesterday. They will escort me to the headquarters where the day will truly begin.

I take a sip from the cup and sit down on the sand, simply watching the waves and taking in the sounds. I can see one neighboring family has done the same thing further down the beach. I recognize the father of the family as one of the members of the board. He's a good man, and seemingly a good father and husband. I smile. It's during times like these I'm reminded why I do what I do… and what I've done.

The fugitive days changed my perspective of the world and my views of my own life. I had survived, yes, but something happened to me back then… the Hope I used to be… he died. He was cut away with a rusty dagger, torn into shreds that dissolved every part of the child I used to be. I was lost for a long time; living in a world which felt alien to me, seeing people who were strangers to me. But I found my way and purpose in the Academy.

There was however a flipside; such influence and power must come with a price. And just how much is one man willing to sacrifice for his convictions?

I sigh. Everything if you believe the goal is worth it. When I regained my footing in the world… I had one goal in my mind; make up for my sins and save everyone I had lost. But that was when I had to make my sacrifices. When I joined the Academy, I sacrificed Hope Estheim, the person I used to be… and became Director Estheim, one of the brightest and most innovative minds the world has ever seen.

But what happens when that isn't enough? What happens when you've sacrificed everything you have, and that still isn't enough? Do you lose your hope? Do you simply give in to the voice which urges you to surrender? Is that what you choose?

No! You pick yourself up! There is always something else to choose other than defeat! You rise no matter how many times you fall! That choice was one of the founding ideas of the Academy. Everyone has the right to choose his or her own way in life, and deserves the same chance in life as everyone else. Just like I wasn't forced to join the Academy or leave my own world behind. That was my choice.

I stand up and finish the coffee. I still need to take a shower and get dressed.

I chose to discard the past to face the future. I'll stand by it until it's my time to pass back into the unseen realm. But I got work to do for now.

I'm Director Estheim… they call me Hope.

**I'm really interested to see what Hope will be up to in the game besides giving Lightning intel from time to time. **

**I'm also wondering what'll happen to him at the end. I can think of three possibilities; either he keeps leading whatever government forms in "the new world" (or he steps down and let Lightning do it), or he's reversed back into a kid at 0 AF (along with the world), or he dies and is reunited with his mother (and father) in the afterlife and ends up "happy" that way. **

**The last one may be a bit depressing, but hey, it's Square Enix. You never know with them.**

**So what did you think? Feel free to drop a comment (review) below. **

**Next chapter; "The Outsider."**


	3. The Outsider

**Welcome to the third chapter of "The New World."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy in any way.**

**The Outsider**

I've experienced losses throughout my life. My parents died when I was still a little kid, I can't even recall their faces nowadays, and the details about their deaths elude me. I do however remember what happened afterwards; I was taken to a Sanctum facility and spent most of my childhood there. It was a strict upbringing with many uncompromising rules and such things. I wouldn't call it a bad childhood, but I'm not the kind of guy who likes to depend on others.

That's an ideal both I and many of the other kids in the facility shared; we wanted to make our own future instead of leaning on others for help. That's why we opened our own café where we tended to our own gardens and grew our own vegetables; no Sanctum help whatsoever.

People have asked me about why I insist on calling myself a hero and how I can keep being so positive all the time. The answer is long and way too complicated for me to tell within a reasonable timetable; but I guess a simple version would be that I don't want others to go through what I did; I lost everyone and thought I was alone in the world.

I know there'll always be pain and losses, no matter what world we live in, but I'm content if I can bring a smile and just an ounce of hope into someone's life. Just like my friends in NORA managed to do for me.

Some people don't like me for my attitude and ideals, and I can respect that or at least agree to disagree. I'm simply the kind of guy who wants everyone to get along and be on equal terms. And if I manage to get someone hurt along the way? I'll do whatever it takes to make amends; I have and will do it again.

Is this world really in need of heroes? No, the answer is no, it doesn't. Not the kind who likes to charge in and solve it with force; like me. The world is in need of other kinds of heroes; people who can think rationally and do what's necessary to keep the world in shape. Sis will do just fine, and maybe even the kid.

I give my left arm a glance, where my Pulse brand used to be. I've been branded twice, both for the sake of the one I love. The second time was completely voluntarily. Some would say it's stupid, suicidal even. I guess that's right from one perspective, but there are some things you just do to protect the ones you love. If death is necessary to keep them safe, then so be it.

Being an L'cie comes with some cons; you're an outsider. Most people don't understand what that means and what kind of sacrifices you'll endure. I was lucky to have close friends around who understood and supported me during my first go; I wasn't so lucky the second time.

But my fight is now over. I know I made many mistakes along the way, got bystanders involved, lost friends and loved ones to the currents of time and got myself trapped without a way out of the pit I dug for myself.

I won't forget, and I will learn from my mistakes. But I won't let it come in the way of my future. Life is way too short for that after all…

**I think Snow is the most misunderstood character of Final Fantays 13-2, period. **

**People like to say that "he's so mean, she's better off with Noel" and "he doesn't really love her" and so on. Many use the "marriage on hold" statement as a tool to enhance that statement as well. **

**But they ignore one simple fact when they say that; EVERYTHING Snow does is for Serah, and their friends as well of course. And isn't the marriage on hold thing Serah's decision because she want's Lightning to be present? **

**He was willing to become an L'cie twice for her sake, and does whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if he puts his own life on the line. If something screams dedication then that is it. He's even reluctant to fight her in the coliseum even though such things as mercy are forbidden there.**

**Is he holding Serah back? Maybe yes, but she never had any experience in fighting, so it wouldn't make much sense to ask her to accompany her when he went searching for Lightning. She could have asked to come with him herself though, something she didn't do. **

**I'm interested to see what Snow will be up to in Lightning Returns. I have two ideas; either he's the leader of the bandits in the "Dead Dunes", or he's still trapped in the coliseum, waiting for the final battle at the end of time. I also hope we'll learn more about his past and exactly why he wishes to be a hero. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
